CEL-3 Cauterizer
The CEL-3 Cauterizer, named Fusion Shotgun internally, is a directed energy, fully-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer The CEL-3 Cauterizer was implemented into the game along side the AK-47 and the M16 in a free update for the Xbox One on September 1, 2015, and was implemented on October 1st, 2015 for PS4 and PC. It can be seen in an official screenshot for the Reckoning DLC map Fracture. The CEL-3 Cauterizer is a high damage per pellet shotgun. Each shot of the CEL-3 Cauterizer will fire eight pellets. At any range short of five meters, the CEL-3 Cauterizer will deal fifty damage per pellet, needing two pellets to hit to kill an enemy. At any range between five and fifteen meters, the CEL-3 Cauterizer will deal thirty damage, needing four pellets to kill. Past fifteen meters the CEL-3 Cauterizer fails to hit enemies. The CEL-3 Cauterizer has damage per pellet equal to the Tac-19 but with slightly shorter range values. The CEL-3 Cauterizer is also a one pellet kill at any distance it can hit in hardcore game modes. The CEL-3 Cauterizer has a variable rate of fire. The CEL-3 Cauterizer will fire in a fully automatic configuration at 120 RPM, but the first shot is fired at 60 RPM. The first shot severely limits the CEL-3 Cauterizer's potential and commonly endangers players that cannot kill the enemy with the first shot. This first shot fire rate is the CEL-3 Cauterizer's biggest and most limiting feature. The CEL-3 Cauterizer has acceptable accuracy. The iron sights are very clear, recoil is not a factor, and the hip-fire spread is an acceptable size. The CEL-3 Cauterizer has good handling traits. The user will move at 100% of the base speed, aim down the sight in 200 milliseconds, and the CEL-3 Cauterizer uses a magazine to reload munitions, taking 1.56 seconds to Reload Cancel the CEL-3 Cauterizer, or 1.32 seconds to Speed Reload. Overall the CEL-3 Cauterizer has the slowest reload speeds of all magazine-fed shotguns, but not by a large degree. It should be noted that, if the player does not press the corresponding reload button as soon as possible, there is a large delay before performing an empty reload on the CEL-3 Cauterizer. The CEL-3 Cauterizer's biggest advantage is its magazine capacity. It holds sixteen rounds per magazine, and the player will spawn in with a total of 64 rounds. This ammo loadout and magazine capacity is by far the best of all the shotguns, and it makes Scavenger almost completely unnecessary. The CEL-3 Cauterizer has a limited number of attachments on offer. The Target Enhancer is pointless on the CEL-3 Cauterizer, as not only is the effect of the Target Enhancer trivial, but the front post is not folded down, obstructing view on the enemy. Extended Mags is also largely unnecessary, as the magazine capacity and starting ammo loadout of the CEL-3 Cauterizer is already massive. Advanced Rifling extends the CEL-3 Cauterizer's range values by 25 percent, which is very useful considering the CEL-3 Cauterizer's shorter range compared to the Tac-19 and Blunderbuss. The Quickdraw Grip and Stock are both worthwhile to bolster the CEL-3 Cauterizer's handling characteristics. The Quickdraw Grip is good for players who want to aim for a moment's notice, and the Stock is good for players who want to aim for enhanced periods of time. The CEL-3 Cauterizer's Phantom variant is quite good, adding an extra pellet into every shot while lengthening the sprintout time. Attachments *Target Enhancer *Extended Mags *Advanced Rifling *Stock *Quickdraw Grip Exo Zombies It has three barrels, which rotate after being fired, and it fires the first two shots at a slow pace. After the second shot, the weapon will fire at full-auto until the gun runs out of ammo or the user lets go of the trigger. It is available via the 3D Printer, and all four players can wield it at once. The CEL-3 Cauterizer is a high damage-dealing weapon; its hipfire accuracy is also effective, and the fully-automatic fire mode makes the CEL-3 Cauterizer an effective shotgun. Due to its one-handed nature, it can be used while downed, which is rather useful when covering teammates. Due to its high damage (ability to one-hit kill zombies at round 20) and accuracy, and rather high reserve ammo for a shotgun, the CEL-3 Cauterizer is a worthwhile weapon. It is particularly effective against groups of zombies as it is able to kill multiple zombies with only one shot. A fully-upgraded CEL-3 is a devastating weapon; at Mk10 upgrade, its magazine capacity increases along with the reserve ammunition, and now holds 24 rounds per magazine. The CEL-3 is therefore highly effective against groups of zombies. Past round 40, it becomes less useful, and it may be better to trade it for a MAHEM or a Crossbow, which deal more damage to crowds of zombies. Exo Zombies Attachments *Target Enhancer (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) *Stock (obtained at Mk 7 upgrade) *Extended Mags (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) Supply Drop Variants Gallery CEL-3 Cauterizer model AW.png|Render of the CEL-3 Cauterizer's model CEL-3 Cauterizer First Person AW.png|The CEL-3 Cauterizer in first person CEL-3 Cauterizer Third Person AW.png|The CEL-3 Cauterizer in third person CEL-3 Cauterizer inside 3D Printer AW.png|The CEL-3 Cauterizer inside the 3D Printer Fracture screenshot AW.jpg|The CEL-3 on a screenshot of the map Fracture Concept art CEL-3 Cauterizer concept 1 AW.jpg CEL-3 Cauterizer concept 2 AW.jpg CEL-3 Cauterizer concept 3 AW.jpg CEL-3 Cauterizer concept 4 AW.jpg Trivia *In first person, the player holds the weapon with only one arm. However, in third person, the player holds the weapon with both hands, similar to how the player holds a normal shotgun. *The Atlas logo can be seen on the gun. *It was Oz's signature weapon before his death. *"Cauterizer" is only seen in the base variant of the gun, while the other two variants use their names in place of "Cauterizer", making them the "CEL-3 Infected" and "CEL-3 Phantom". **Unfortunately, the CEL-3 Cauterizer is the only weapon in the game to have at least two variants. *Blood can be seen on the stock in first person view. Equipping camouflages can block some or all of the blood. *The CEL-3 Cauterizer has noticeable wear beneath the picatinny rail. *When aiming the CEL-3 with a Target Enhancer, the sound that the barrel makes while rotating is heavily muffled in first person. This is most noticeable when firing from the hip, then firing when aiming. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns